A suspension device for a vehicle is provided between a body, and a wheel, of the vehicle so that the body is supported by the wheel, the transmission of vibration of the wheel to the body is minimized, and the position of the wheel relative to the body is bound as desired. There have conventionally been used various sorts of suspension devices. However, each suspension device cannot avoid having a complicated construction, because the suspension device is essentially required to achieve the above-indicated aims. Hence, the simplification of construction of the suspension device has been proposed by each of the following four patent documents: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-177346, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-266783, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-89312, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-225258. For example, an elastic-deformation capability of a suspension link is so increased that the suspension link also functions as a spring member. Otherwise, a shape of a spring member is improved.